You're Such A Tease
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Rachel needs help with some work, or thats what she says. Will can't take the teasing anymore, as he wants her so bad.


It had been a very long and hard day for Will, and it wasn't even over, as he slumped down in his chair, in his office. He was so tired that he hadn't even switched on his office light, as he realised the room was in complete darkness, as the curtains were shut, so no light came in.

He closed his eyes slowly, hoping to get rid of his head ache, leaning back in his seat, and hoping to get a bit of sleep until dinner time was over. He was glad he had time to himself, as the teens had been driving him crazy. One of his students hadn't done his Spanish homework and Will had to help him with it, which was totally pointless and a waste of time, as the teen left with no new knowledge.

Will had also taught Rachel earlier that day and she had flirted with him after class. She had asked him if he was free to help her with a song for the Glee club assignment. He knew she just wanted some alone time with him, but he knew if they were alone, it would end with them having sex, and he didn't want to lose his job.

He had been attracted to her for so long and he wanted nothing more than to do her on his desk, and make her scream his name. So when she asked for the help, he told her he was busy and that she should ask Kurt for help. After that she had tried to kiss him, by grabbing his tie and pulling him close to her. The she had tried to get on his lap, when he was in his chair but he had stood up and had gently pushed her off.

Then after that he had saw Finn and Karofsky fighting, which he had put an end to but only after getting in the way of one of Karofsky's hard punches, which hit him square in the side of his head. Will had stumbled back in to the lockers, and Finn had rushed to catch his teacher. When Will had found his footing, he sent Karofsky and Finn towards Principal Figgins's office.

He was now close to falling asleep, when he heard his office door open and the click of the lock being turned. He opened his eyes, only to see one Rachel Berry leaning over him.

"I'm sorry if I woke you Mr Schue," She apologised.

"No it's fine, I wasn't asleep," He told her, as he sat up straight.

"Um... I was wondering if you could help me with my Spanish work," She smiled.

"Okay... sure," He nodded.

He tried not to look at her behind as she bent over to pick her bag off the floor. She stood up again, flipping her hair over her shoulders, and handing him her work. He took a glance at the paper, reading it quickly and smiling. He handed it back to her and she took a seat on the corner of his desk.

"So can you help me please," She said seductively.

Will swallowed audibly, and picked up a pen. He handed it to her and pointed to the work sheet.

"Okay... The answer to question one is..." Will said trailing off as he saw Rachel biting on the pen, and licking it slowly with her tongue.

He looked at her, then at the locked door. He could do her and no one would know or see. He smirked, as he stood up.

"Enough with the games Rachel," He stated firmly, approaching her.

"What are you on about?" She asked.

He got closer to her and leaned down so his face was just inches away from hers.

"The teasing, the flirting, all of it. It's going to stop, cause I'm going to fuck you right here right now, whether you like it or not," He said as he grabbed her arm gently.

"That's what I want," She smiled.

"I'm going to make you scream my name, I'm going to make you cum over and over and I'm going to make you wish that we had done this sooner," He whispered to her.

He smiled as he grabbed the bottom of her shirt, lifting it up slowly. She leaned up to his face, putting her lips against his. She kissed him softly, feeling his lips moving with hers. Her hands found their way to his brown curls, getting tangled in them, and kissing him deeper.

Will kissed her roughly, forcing her mouth open, and slipping his tongue inside. Their tongues joined together as they kissed, and Will quickly removed her shirt, pulling it over her head, and then throwing it to the floor.

His hands rested on her bare waist, rubbing her back slowly. Rachel took her hands out of his curls, and began unbuttoning his sweater vest, and shirt. Once they were both unbuttoned, she pulled them off him and they joined her shirt on the floor.

She removed her mouth from his for a moment as she began kissing down his hairy, muscled torso. He moaned happily as she bit down on his nipple. He looked down at her and smirked.

"You're such a tease," He moaned.

She just giggled slightly, beginning to unbuckle his belt. She then pulled down the zip on his jeans, undid the button and pulled them down towards his ankles, leaving him in his tight black boxers, with a huge bulge. She smiled and stood back up as he kicked his pants off.

He then sat her on his desk removing her bra, and taking a peak in to his mouth. He licked and sucked the soft flesh, making her moan deeply, sending blood straight to his groin. He switched to the other peak and did the same, as he massaged her breasts with his hands.

Rachel noticed the bulge, then reached down for his boxers, cupping him with her hands, before pulling his boxers down quickly. His eyes met hers, as she got off his desk and knelt down in front of him. She stared at his long, erect shaft for a moment, stroking it slowly. She heard Will gasp at the touch. She began palming him before taking him all in her mouth. Will shuddered as her lips sealed around him and she began to suck.

He groaned, and had to hold himself back, from thrusting in to her mouth. She began bobbing her head up and down, sucking harder than before, as she heard Will moaning in happiness. His hands went down to her hair, getting tangled, as she licked and sucked the moist head of his member. He was so close to his release, as his breath came in short puffs, and he leaned his head back, closing his eyes tightly.

Rachel cupped his balls, playing with them in her hands, pushing him over the edge as she licked the tip of his shaft. She felt his balls twitch in her hands, she felt him tense up, and he came in her mouth, moaning loudly. She swallowed every drop of cum, licking him clean, making him smile. When she finished he pulled her up to her feet and moved her towards his desk.

"That was amazing. Now it's your turn," He smiled.

He unzipped her skirt, then removed it, throwing it towards the pile of clothes on the floor. He pulled down her panties, and then pulled apart her thighs. She leant back on his desk, as his head moved down to her wet core. His tongue flicked out of his mouth, and ran along her folds, making her moan.

He licked her folds quickly as he brought one hand up to her centre, stroking her gently. Rachel moaned loudly, as she felt total pleasure. She was wondering if she was the first student he had done this to, and if she was then a lot of girls were missing out.

Rachel hadn't realised as she was on cloud nine, but Will had stuck two of his fingers inside her. He was thrusting his fingers in and out of her quickly, curling them, while he licked and sucked her folds. She was moaning and writhing on his desk as she felt butterflies in her stomach. She could feel her centre throbbing, as she was close to her first orgasm. She thrust against his hand, as he moved his fingers roughly, and flicked his tongue over her folds quickly. She came, bucking against Will's hand, moaning and panting and Will licked up her juices. He licked his fingers clean and then kissed her roughly.

She could taste herself on his lips, on his tongue and she was getting more turned on by the second. She wanted him so bad, and she knew he wanted her too. He began kissing down her jaw line, towards her neck, where he bit and sucked at the skin, leaving red marks, which he soothed with his tongue.

"Will... I want you now," She told him.

Just hearing her say his first name, made him want her even more. As he looked deep in to her eyes, he could see she wasn't afraid, that she wanted to do this. He kissed her again before moving her closer to the edge of his desk. Her legs that dangled off the sides, slowly wrapped around him.

"Wait I-" Will began, but Rachel's finger was at his lips silencing him.

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill, since I knew this would happen," Rachel smiled.

Will chuckled, kissing her again. He looked in to her eyes, as he positioned himself at her entrance. He saw her nod and he pushed the tip in slowly. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he pushed himself in past her barrier breaking her hymen, stretching her and taking her virginity. She whimpered, digging her nails in to his back, as she felt pain.

He knew he was hurting her, as she was so tight and he kissed her softly, making soothing sounds. After a moment, the pain wasn't so bad, and Rachel nodded at him to continue. He pulled out slowly, and then pushed back in. He repeated this, making Rachel cry out at times, but then the pain turned to pleasure and she was moaning loudly.

She wrapped her legs tightly around him, forcing him in deeper, in to her torturous heat. He thrust in and out of her, moaning and groaning. She moved her hips in time with his, meeting his thrusts.

"Oh Will!" Rachel screamed.

"You like that Rach?" He smirked.

"Yes! Fuck me harder Will!" She ordered moaning.

He did as she said and pounded in to her, changing his angle and hitting that spot that made her go wild. She screamed out his name over and over as he quickened his pace, making her move her hips faster, and moaning her name. He could feel himself close to his climax, and he knew she was too as her mouth was at his ear and he heard her breaths come in short bursts.

"Oh god Rachel!" He shouted, moaning loudly.

"Oh Will! Harder! Faster!" Rachel screamed.

He changed his angle again, pounding faster in and out of her, as he got on top of her on the desk, knocking things over, making it so they were both lying down. She could feel every inch of him inside her now as she thrust against him and she loved it. He was pushing in deeper making her scream out even louder.

Her legs were tightening around him, her nails dragging down his back, shredding several layers of skin underneath, as she felt her abdomen contracting. She screamed out his name as she came, tightening her walls around his length, making him lose control.

He moaned even louder, his thrusts becoming faster, as he climaxed, cumming inside her while riding out his orgasm. Rachel felt the heat of his release inside her, and she smiled at him. He had been her first, and she was so glad. He collapsed on top of her, panting and coming down from hius high. He pulled out of her soon, hovering above her on the desk and Rachel felt their juices on her thighs.

"That was amazing Rach," Will panted.

"I'm so glad that you were my first," Rachel beamed.

He chuckled at her, as she claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. They kissed each other roughly, not wanting the moment to end. When Rachel pulled away, she looked up in to Will's caring eyes.

"Thanks for helping me with my work Will," She smiled.

"It was my pleasure Rachel," He grinned.

**Thanks for reading guys. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
